zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship
Admins *Hero Of Wisdom *UberPhoeb *Murchadah *Lord link *OldSchoolZeldaFan *Emem123292 *Herooftwilight *Moblin Slayer *Zelda311 *Shade Link Rollback Users *Hero Of Wisdom *Herooftwilight *OldSchoolZeldaFan Voting When voting, please remember to sign your name and add either the Support, Oppose, or Neutral Templates. =Requests for adminship= Gerudo Ruler I would like rollback. I did a few comics and I am still working on them. I might have been bocked in the past but. . . . . . . . . that ship has sailed. I ratherly just trying to prove myslef resbonsibilty . . . I wouldn't be surprise if you oppose me though. . . # :Sounds good to me. --Z31T)6311 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Power courage wisdom and time Hi errr... can i have rollback rights? u guys know i'm an admin at Zeldapedia so...please? #I support 'dis guy. Give him 'dem rollback rights! --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 17:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) #I don't see any harm to this. Solar flute 17:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Of course --Z31T)6311 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good to me.--'Shade' 20:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) PCWT Up what's ? I mean What's up? (dang) Can I be a Sysop please?!?!? (With sugar on top.)--Power courage wisdom and time 04:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) #Contributes regularly #Admin at Zeldapedia #You all know me!!! I dunno, it seems kind of hard to decide. It's not that your bad, it's just sysops is a very large position and you really haven't made that many edits for Sysops. --Z31T)6311 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, uh, no. I have made way more edits than you and I'm merely a rollbacker. You're also inactive, so you will probably not respond to this... Still, you aren't that active. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 07:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Solar Flute I am running for admin. I have made five fan fics. I have made the first complete fan game on this wiki. That same fan fic is on the list of highest voted, editor's pick, and most visited. Finally, according to the widget, I am the sixth highest ranked user on this wiki. : You definitely deserve it. --Z31T)6311 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : As per Z311--'Shade' 20:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Shade Link (B'Crat) I am not sure what the requirements are to run, but: I have made several fanfics, I am working on another fanfic of mine, I help people out, and I fight vandals and spam on both this wiki and others.--'Shade' 12:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Almost none of the admins are never on now, and we need someone responsible to look after the site. I would make him an admin. Herooftwilight 14:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Er, are you running for rollback or admin? If you're running for admin, put admin in parantheses instead of rollback. In which case I say yes. If you're running for rollback, I'd still say yes but you already have rollback. Oh, alright, I will change it. Never realized I had rollback--'Shade' 13:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'll change it to B'crat. There are no B'crats around to respond to all the requests, and there area a few editors here I'd like to volunteer for admin if I become a B'crat--'Shade' 01:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Comment for all the requests: There are no active B'crats, so I asked staff several days ago to respond to all the requests if they have time. Still no answer... I have requested adoption. If I get promoted, I promise I will respond to the requests above as soon as I get the rights, since it has been some time.--'Shade' 13:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC)